


Circling

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that he's forgotten how to do this.  It's that he's forgotten why. Bruce/Max</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odditycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/gifts).



It isn't that he's forgotten how to do this. It's that he's forgotten why. Selina was his last, a warm comfort after everything else, but when she walked away, he'd known the curtains were closed on sex.

But _this girl_ , and she is still barely more than a girl, places soft hands on him in ways he thought permanently denied. Her mouth is strong, and tastes of fresh fruit and flavored coffees, and it has been so long since Bruce drank kisses from anyone.

He knows this will end in tears, but that too is the way of his life. 

 


End file.
